Pain Equals Love
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: Mary Poppins watches over naughty children. This time, a group of teens are to watch over her and Bert. But this group is not who they seem to be. Through this journey, Mary experiences when sentiment muddles her thinking. rated T and M
1. Wind's Unexpected Way

**A.N. This is my first Marry Poppins fanfic, so please be easy on me. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! **

_February 13, 2011_

All was calm, all was well. Nothing could've possibly happened in London. The peaceful city, well, the ex-peaceful city. Everything had changed. There were cars, computers, iPads, etc. in the new world. Nothing felt quite the same. Almost everything was different, except for two things. The great Mary Poppins and Herbert Alfred.

As he did in 1910, he was always changing jobs. One day he may be a chimney sweep, another he may be a screever. Bert's current job was working as an entertainer for a local café. With his talents in entertaining the customers, the café flourished because of him. And also, he enjoyed working there and making people happy, especially during the suffer of the economy.

But there was one person he'd always try to make happy. And her name was Mary Poppins. Mary Poppins… the most practically perfect person, even her name was perfect. She was beautiful and someone who everyone loved. No one could ever replace her, no matter how hard any woman tried. His heart was committed to Mary Poppins.

Whilst Bert worked as an entertainer, Mary continued to work as a nanny, as she was always had. Although they worked separate jobs, Mary's job would always lead her and her charges to Bert.

But this time, the wind wasn't taking only Mary to where she has to go, but also Bert from the trouble that awaits them.

oooOOOOooo

On just about the other side of the world in Korea, in a small secluded apartment, a young group of teens who are about 14-15 prepare themselves for their next mission. But one is still applying dark eyeshadow on her eyes.

"**Hey, Yu Mi! Let's go!" **said a 15 year old boy. For a small pause, she simply smiles to herself.

"**Almost done, Oppa!" **Yu Mi replied back as she finished the finishing touches. Grabbing her black mask, she looks at the mirror and frowns for a moment.

_**Something is going to happen. **_Deciding to try and ignore the thought, she wraps the mask around her mouth, which covers part of the nose and below. Quickly walking to her awaiting crew, she also grabs her most precious weapon.

**A.N. Ok, I'm not too sure how this chapter is so far, but reviews would really be helpful. And if anyone is talking and the wording is in bold, it means they're talking in another language. And if you don't know, Oppa is a way of saying older brother or older boy. Only girls use this word, and it's very mandatory that they say that to older boys or their older brother, because it's our culture. Anyway, please review! **


	2. Time Brought Trouble

**A.N. M'kaays guys so this is the next chapter, and I'm really excited because I've been really anxious to write this one. Anyway, I just hope you like it!**

February 13, 2011

Bert had just finished his singing and dancing performance for the morning and early afternoon. His job as an entertainer was very decent for himself. With the economy this bad, he was grateful to have a job that would pay him, and one that could also cheer himself and others who may be in a bad mood or something.

Just as he was about to leave, the manager of the store, Jay Weathers, came knocking at his door.

"Hey there, Bert." He greeted delightfully, with his head popping out of the door. Jay was a bit of an old man, in his 50s, some wrinkles running along his face, had a jolly belly like Santa and was about 5'4. He wore a light blue shirt tucked into his light brown slacks.

"Why, 'ello there, good 'ole, Jay. What can I do for you?" Bert said in his typical merry voice. Jay chuckled to himself.

"Well, Bert, I want to say, that without you, the café would not be as successful as it is now. But, because of your hard work, I want to give you a few weeks of break." The jolly manager offered. As soon as he had said that, Bert was both speechless and ecstatic. He would be able to spend time with his one true love, and also be able to take a break from work.

"Jay, I don't know what to say to yah'. I'm speechless, if I say so me'self ." He managed to say to his boss. His chubby boss chuckled again.

"Bert, you don't need to thank me, thank yourself. And I hope you enjoy yourself, in the next few weeks." Jay replied patting his best worker on the shoulder.

oooOOooo

About 2 hours later, Bert had walked to the park to do some sketching of the world that had changed. He sat on the bench and listened silently. Listened to the sounds that were different than 1910. The children back then would play in the park with kites, toys, and what not. But today, they would barely play. They had iTouch, iPad, Macs and whatever now to entertain their clueless minds. Bert brushed those negative thoughts away and thought about what would make his day brighter. In his mind, he thought about who would be able to make the grass greener, the sun brighter and the sky blue once again. In his mind, there is only one person who can do that.

"And what are you doing sitting there with your eyes closed?" a woman's voice asked while the man was reminiscing his memories. As he opened his eyes, he saw a woman with dark brown hair held in a bun and in her mid-20s.

"Well, if it ain't me favorite person, Mary Poppins!" Bert exclaimed with a pearly white smile.

"Good to see you again, Bert." She greeted happily. But as nice as it was to see each other, it was strange that Mary was alone, without charges. Bert noticed immediately.

"Don't you have any charges? It's not Tuesday." He asked curiously. Mary quietly sighed to herself.

"I don't know why I don't have any charges today, Bert. The Wind lead me to Uncle Albert's flat and for some reason he said that there was trouble headed towards us. I thought maybe you would at least know." She explained with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, I got no idea. But whatever it is, I'm sure we're gonna get through it together." Bert said holding her hands.

But all of sudden a throwing star comes between their faces, just centimeters from cutting them. Both of them look to see a group of about 7 or 8 men wearing black leather jackets with white shirts and jeans. In all of their hands were a quite thin pipe that would be their weapon. But there was one with a black shirt. As they came closer, Mary and Bert walked back, and eventually they were trapped by the men.

The one with a black shirt seemed to be the leader of the gang, and he smirked as he looked at the two.

"**Kill them."** He said in his language. All the men behind him charged at their targets. One man jumped and with the pipe was about to put a blow to Mary's head. Right at that moment, she thought she was going to die, a dagger from behind her was thrown to the man's face and he fell back. That sign caused all of the men to look at who had put one of the men down.

On the wall were 8 teenagers, who all wore black but in a variety of style clothing. Each one had a black mask that covered from the nose and after. The group looked as if it were 4 boys and girls. Each had a different weapon such as a sword, dagger, throwing stars, or a kusarigama sword. All the girls seemed to be black high heels, all in different types of shoes: boots, high heels, etc. Some of the girls wore leather looking black shorts, with a black V-cut long sleeve top, with an open mid riff. Yet all the boys wore something similar to what the gang had been wearing.

"**Hey! You! You ruined our kill!" **the leader shouted at them, throwing a star at one of the girls who turned her head and the star missed.

"**Sorry, but I don't see any kill here yet." **The girl who threw the dagger replied.

"**Well, let's have a kill then." **The leader dueled as the men threw stars at the group of teens on the wall. But all had jumped off and had their weapons for the fight. They landed just before Bert and Mary who were frozen with fear and shock.

There was one girl that had caught their attention. She wore knee high black boots with heels, her shorts looked like shiny black leather, the top was that V cut, long sleeve, and mid riff which showed her toned stomach. In her hand was a chain of steel balls, and at the end was a razor sharp dagger. Her skills with that weapon seemed effortless and had not harmed her.

Two men charged at her, one in the front and back. For a moment, she seemed still, but then she quickly swung her weapon and from front and back, she sliced the men in pieces. Turning her head, she went back to help her friends fight off the men, who knew they had no chance against them.

In 10 minutes, all men were dead, except one, which was the leader of the group. He was wounded on the ground, bleeding to death and about to face his fate.

"**Tell me, Black Gun. Why were you sent to kill them?"** A boy with a sword asked as his sword pointed at the last man's face. 

"**I won't say anything, you son of a bitch!"** Black Gun bursted with blood running from his mouth. The boy looked at the one girl who seemed to be the leader. She got the chain with the dagger, and her team had made Black Gun sit up. And from behind, she whipped the chain, and it wrapped itself around the man's neck, and the dagger was about to hit his face, until his hand covered his face, and the dagger pierced his hand.

"**Ahh! Ok, ok! I'll tell you what I know!" **He admitted. The girl behind tightened her grip on the chain and slightly pulled back.

"**Then do tell." **She said a bit impatiently.

"**I was sent to kidnap them first. If anything happened, then I had to kill them and bring the bodies to him. He would then pay me for my work and I'd be done."** Black Gun admitted, breathing deeply to relieve the pain he was currently in.

"**But you won't be able to kill him first! He's coming after you right now."** He continued. Concerned about how much time, until the man would find them, the girl unwrapped the chain, and instead stabbed Black Gun in the heart.

"**Let's go, and take them, too. He may come any minute." **The girl ordered as one of the boys opened a electric light blue portal on the wall. Everyone had walked through, and the leader had noticed Black Gun tore the dagger out of his chest and threw it at them. Immediately, she grabbed Bert and Mary and they quickly walked through the portal. Just as the portal was about to close, the dagger was swallowed inside the mysterious portal.

**A.N. ok, so I guess you might not understand the last sentence. IN other words, the dagger that Black Gun threw made just in time into the portal along with the team, Mary and Bert. I know this chapter wasn't all that about Mary Poppins and Bert, but I wanted the intro for the team to be a bit more exciting, than just some dull action. And please review!**


	3. Gaman

**A.N. Alright the next chapter, has some stuff. This chapter focuses on Mary and Bert and the team adjusting and kinda getting to know each other. I don't know what else I'm going to include, but I'm just going to do my best to make it good for you guys. Anyway, time for me to shut up, and time for you guys to read!**

_Seoul, Korea_

The portal reopened in an apartment, right at the living room. All the members came back safe, except for one.

"You're hurt!" Mary exclaimed at the girl who had helped them escape. The dagger had hit her in the far left side of her chest. Blood was beginning to drip down her; you could see the blood dripping down her stomach.

"**Yu Mi!" **team exclaimed as they immediately rushed to her aid. As they were at her side, she tried to brush them aside.

"**I'm fine! I'm not hurt." **Yu Mi muttered trying to get everyone to stop worrying.

"**Ah, jinjja*! You have a dagger in your chest! You are hurt!" **One of the girls pointed out at her.

"**I will take care of myself. All of you take care of the other two!" **Yu Mi said as she tried walking to another room. A few of her friends helped, while the others stayed to tend to Bert and Mary.

"Sorry about what you have seen." One of the boys had said apologetically towards the adults. He was about 5'9, black hair with blonde highlights and was about 15.

"It's quite alright, now that we're safe. But perhaps you could just tell us what is going on." Mary said.

"I don't think that's up to us to tell you. When Yu Mi is done, she can tell you." The boy kindly said.

"Oh, speaking of what not. My name's Bert." Bert introduced himself.

"My name is Park Min Young." Min Young introduced bowing respectively.

"My name is Mary Poppins." Mary Poppins introduced with a small smile.

"I'm Park Min Ae. He's my Oppa, big brother." Min Ae said trying to say she was Min Young's younger sister. She looked like Min Young, was about 14 and about 5'4.

"And my name is Lee Ji Hye." Ji Hye introduced bowing respectively. She had straight hair with bangs, blonde highlights on some strands of her bangs and throughout her hair. She was about 5'5, 15 years old, and had a huge cut on her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I think it will be a little hard remembering your names already. Are they Japanese?" Mary Poppins asked. The three laughed.

"No, we're all Korean. Our names are actually easier than you think." Min Ae replied. Just then, the rest of the team stepped out of the room, along with Yu Mi.

"**Are you ok?" **Ji Hye asked Yu Mi.

"**Of course. Why? Were you afraid I'd die?" **Yu Mi replied with a small smirk on her face.

"**Ah, jinjja! You never know!"** Ji Hye exclaimed with a small frown.

"**Don't worry, Eonni! I'm gonna win this time!"** Yu Mi said with a winning smile on her face. Turning to her guests, she bowed.

"I'm sorry about that. I think it's time for introductions. My name is Lee Yu Mi, I'm the leader of our group." She introduced to the foreign guests. Yu Mi was really beautiful. She had sapphire blue eyes, her black hair was up to the waist, and she was about 14 years old.

"My name is Bert."

"My name is Mary Poppins."

"My name is Yang Jun Hyung. Nice to meet you." He was a bit buff, about 5'10, 15 years old and blonde hair that was a bit spiky.

"I'm Kim So Ri." A cute girl with wavy hair, who was about 5'3 and had a girly style.

"My name is Park Kyung Su." He was 5'9, had a sophisticated style, and seemed gentle, yet could be violent.

"And my name is Jo Shi Won." The last boy was 5'11, had blonde highlights, and looked more mysterious, than the other boys.

"Well, there's our introductions. Oh, you're going to need a room." Yu Mi said checking the rooms.

"There's no spare room, but you can sleep in the our room, and Bert may sleep in the boys' room." She said as she made her way back.

"That will be fine. I don't think there is much that we will need." Bert said trying not to trouble the group.

"Oh, but you will need a lot! Toothbrushes, clothes, and things like that." So Ri piped up.

"She's right. You guys can't be outside in those clothes. The girls can go take you shopping, or borrow some of our clothes." Kyung Su agreed and suggested for them.

"But I wouldn't think you have the money. It will be fine if we just borrow clothes." Mary Poppins said firmly.

"No, both of you will be easy targets for them. And anyway, our clothes are too small for you." Yu Mi said cautiously.

"This is simply unnecessary, if I may say so myself." Mary said firmly, but Bert held her in order to calm her down.

"I wouldn't worry about it. We should go along with their flow." He whispered in her ear.

"Bert, do you want them to trouble themselves? They are only children!" She whispered back.

"But you're not troubling us." Ji Hye said trying to clarify between the adults.

"I completely think we are." Mary said turning her attention back to the group.

"But you're not taking care of us…we're supposed to be protecting you." Yu Mi said in more specific details. And that caught both of their attention.

"From what?" Bert asked curiously. The group looked at each other and finally nodded.

"From death." Min Young replied, shocking them. Some of the team members shifted uncomfortably.

"We will explain to you later." Min Ae quickly said, looking at Yu Mi, who nodded her head, knowing what she was supposed to do.

"Anyway, it's getting late, and you haven't anything to eat. We'll get you something to eat." Kyung Su trying to change the subject in order to get along with the conversations.

"Oh and by the way, in Korea, we do not sleep on beds. We sleep on the floor, but on blankets. I hope you don't mind." Jun Hyung mentioned in order to not surprise the guests.

"It's fine, at least we have a place to sleep." Bert said gratefully.

Later, everyone had eaten, taken a shower, brushed up, gotten ready for bed, and were asleep. Well, almost everyone was asleep, except for Yu Mi and Mary Poppins. Yu Mi sat on her blanket, looking at a heart locket with a picture of a family in it.

"I suppose now could be the time you explain what's going on." Mary Poppins said sitting up from her blanket as well.

"I suppose I should. But would you answer some questions after I tell you?" Yu Mi agreed. Mary Poppins nodded, preparing herself for what she was going to be told.

"This isn't the only life I've lived, Mary Poppins." She started, which confused the practically perfect woman.

"I was a child to a family and I was the older sister of my younger sister, Yu Na. We lived around 1910 or so. And we were visiting London for my father's business trip. He was a scholar of the king. Anyway, one night in London, an angry raid of men, did not like us Koreans in London. So, they came to our stay and killed my parents. Then, I grabbed Yu Na and we tried to run away. Unfortunately, they killed my sister first, and then they tortured and killed me. Before the leader, Red Eye, somehow, a Korean, put a curse on me. If I do not kill him first in my lifetime, we will be reborn again and again, until I do kill him. My other friends, were witnesses and they were to follow me with in the journey I'm in now." Yu Mi said as tears fell down her blue eyes.

Mary Poppins was touched by the young girl's story. It was very pitiful. A young girl who dies and is supposed to kill someone before they kill her.

"How old… were you when this happened?" She asked quietly. Yu Mi wiped her tears and sighed.

"I was 7 and Yu Na was 3." The teen replied looking down sadly.

"You know, Mary Poppins, I feel like I know a lot about you." She said with a face that showed she was thinking.

"You're more than normal, aren't you? Magical." Mary Poppins tried to laugh it off.

"A respectful person like me a magical person? How dare you suggest such a thing!" She protested. Yu Mi smirked.

"Mary Poppins, it's no use denying who or what you are. Even your emotions."

"Excuse me?" the woman asked surprised.

"I know you have feelings for Bert. You don't need to deny it." Yu Mi replied.

"Oh, practically perfect people don't let sentiment muddle their thinking." The great Mary Poppins protested.

"Mary Poppins, since you are practically perfect, maybe love can still make you practically perfect." The young girl said lying down. The woman sat for awhile for a moment, thinking about what she had been told, until she finally lay down and went to sleep.

**A.N. Very long chapter, I think. And I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and in the section where she says jinjja, it means like 'really' or kinda like ' are you serious?' in a informal way, and it also means like 'for real?' anyway, please review on this chapter.**


	4. Heartless

**A.N. Wow, long chapter, but when I read it on the page, It looks smaller. Seriously, it has to do that? Anyway, I hope this story comes out ok. Ok, ok I'll shut up now.**

_7 a.m. the next morning…_

_Busan, Korea…._

In a city far from Seoul, is the city of Busan, the home of the most feared gang leader, Red Eye. His headquarters lay in the darkest ally in the entire city. No one dares enter that area because of the intense fear of the horrific murderer. Even police are too scared to enter. Its located underground, which meant it's easier for the gang to travel to where they need to be.

The sunlight never came to his interest. Darkness was his power. It embraced him as if he were its own child. As if it was his guardian and nothing would ever stand in their way. It manipulated him and twisted him into a fearless monster that feeds off the innocence of people of any age. Guilt would never be able to conquer him or even be planted into his contaminated mind. His mind is full of murky water, a drop of pure clean water, is easily overcome by the filth. His desires are the pain of others, and to show pain is what he wants and loves to hear. He loves to listen to people scream in pain, and ask for mercy.

oooOOooo

Water drips from the faucets. The breeze gentle passes without the slightest drop of sound. Men of a dozen with white shirts, jeans, and leather jackets walk out of their uncomfortable jail like room. Their whole space and place of living appearing as an abandoned warehouse, only underground. Boxes scattered in places, weapons lined up in an area near the heart of the control center, cages sitting around, and nothing joyful.

"**Choi Ji Won, please report now."** A deep, drunk like voice had announced on a public announcement system that echoed throughout the jailhouse. The man with his name being announced, breathed nervously and walked to the office.

As he opened the door, he saw his boss, sitting in a leather chair with his head down. Red Eye was wearing a messy style tuxedo without a tie, and his shirt untucked. His hair was shaggy and messy and he held a cup of liquor in his hand.

"**Y-y-e-s-s, B-b-o-s-s." **Ji Won asked nervously. Red Eye said nothing but bring his head back up like a drunkard. He smirked and surprisingly was able to stand up by himself. Choi Ji Won looked into the man's face and saw that his eye was red and a deep scar on his eye.

"**Choi Ji Won, where is the money that you owe me?" **The ruthless man asked taking a sip of his alcohol, with his hand in his pocket. His henchman was only able to gulp before answering and at the same time sweat small beads of sweat on his forehead.

"**Boss…I have no money to give you. But please give me time to return the money!" **Ji Won had exclaimed, kneeling to the ground in shame and fear. Red Eye grabbed him lightly by the arm, to guide him up. Giving him a light smile, and putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"**Don't worry about yourself. I've got something that will help you." **The monster had said genuinely and sincerely. As a gullible person, Ji Won bowed graciously and smiled.

"**Thank you so much, Boss!" **he exclaimed. Red Eye nodded.

"**So, let's go see your medication for this." **He said putting his arm around the man's shoulder and leading him back to where the other men were. All the men look at them and without emotions clear the center of the space. Red Eye nods and a cage is lowered to the ground.

Inside the cage contains a middle aged mother and a little boy who is about 8 years old, crying with fear. As it lowers to the ground, Ji Won's smile disappears from his face. His son and wife are then calling out to him, asking him to help them.

"**Daddy! Help us! Please! Daddy!" **his son cries with tears running down his face. One of his hands grasps the bars of the cage, while the other is reaching out to his father. His wife holds the little boy gently as she cries and tries to call out to Ji Won.

As it finally reaches the ground, Red Eye grabs a small shoot of bamboo and without effort, slaps the boy's wrists. It immediately leaves a dark red line, and he smirks while the boy retrieves his hand in pain.

"**Boss! Please! Don't hurt them! I promise I will make up the money!" **Ji Won begs with tears in his eyes, dropping to his knees. The big boss rolled his eyes in annoyance listening to someone's begs and cries for mercy. At his point of anger, he kicks Ji Won in the face.

"**Remember this, Choi Ji Won! Nothing is paid nothing!" **Red Eye shouted as he signaled the men to take his victims out of the cage. Feeling nothing but fear, and crying with fear, the mother and child held each other. Ignoring the cries of the family, he eyed the mother and smirked.

"**Let's start with the little boy first." **The leader uttered with evil sparking in his eyes, and danger written on his face. He smiled a devilish smile and grabbed the young boy roughly by the collar. His mother instantly reacting to protect him, but henchmen held her back. She was strong, but not strong enough.

"**Don't cry, little boy. Red Eye will make everything all better." **Red Eye said gently, and then he softly sings, **"Hush little baby, please don't cry. Red Eye's gonna give you eternal life!" **And suddenly, he smashes his glass of liquor into the small boy's face. Blood comes rushing out of the cuts, and that's just not good enough for a killer. Giving all of his force, he repeatedly punches the boy's face. After 2 minutes, the boy is dead and bleeding heavily on the floor.

"**No! No!" **the parents scream and cry as they look at their dead son lie all by himself on the ground. Red Eye laughs and drags Ji Won's wife next to the dead boy.

"**Awww, don't worry. Cause you're next in line!" **He spits in her face and lets her go. Weakly, she crawls and cradles her son to her chest, as she looks at the killer. Closing her eyes and tears falling, the heartless man shoots her 3 times in the heart. Clapping and walking to Ji Won, he smiles in his face.

"**There 3 shots to the heart, one bullet for all of you. And you won't be lonely because you'll be with them." **Red Eye responds to the man and impatiently shoots him in the head.

All the killing, tired the murderer. Stretching and cracking his back, and then getting a cigarette and lighting it.

"**Ah, now all of you saw an example of what happens when none of you pay me back!" **Red Eye booms and walks back into his office, stretching his neck. As he returns back to his seat, his attention bounces back to resting for his next kill.

**A.N. Alright, so this chapter is based on the killer and I wanted to focus on that. As disgusting as it probably sounds to all of you, it was really hard for me to write that because I'm not a violent person. But please review and tell me what you think! ****감사합니다****! **


End file.
